


Together Together

by soy_em



Series: 12 days of Wincestmas 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em
Summary: Bobby is so very startled when it all suddenly clicks into place. And yet a minute (even a couple of seconds) later he’s not sure why. It’s so bloody obvious.





	1. Bobby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_firework](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/gifts), [SinnamonSpider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSpider/gifts).



> New chapters added January 2017 for Wincestmas.

Bobby is so very startled when it all suddenly clicks into place. And yet a minute (even a couple of seconds) later he’s not sure why. It’s so bloody obvious.

Sam and Dean are together. Like, _together together_.

The revelation comes on a quiet day. The apocalypse is no longer looming, Sam’s soul is back in place, and while there is trouble with the angels, it feels a little less immediately their problem than it has done for a while. The sun is shining, although it’s not very warm, and the light pours through the old house, setting the dust to dancing.

There’s no case to investigate, and his boys have been pottering through the house all day, bored and getting underfoot. Sam is picking up every book he sees, thumbing through them and adding at least half to a growing ‘to read’ pile. Dean is wandering around, fixing crooked pictures, screwing doorknobs back in place and tightening the plumbing under the sink - all jobs Bobby has been intending to tackle for months. He’s even fixed the stuck drawer in the kitchen - the one that has Karen’s old fancy cutlery, and not one that Bobby goes into that often (if at all).

Eventually, of course, the boys gravitate back towards each other. Sam is reading on the ratty sofa in the library. Bobby is nowhere near house proud, but he does occasionally think the sofa needs replacing - last time he sat on it one of the springs scratched his ass clean through his pants. Dean comes in and settles next to his brother, in that unconscious way they’ve always had, and Sam leans into him without even looking. It’s nothing major, nothing that would get them into a fight in a redneck bar, but it sets a bell ringing in Bobby’s mind - for two boys who are so suspicious of others, so unwilling to touch or share space with strangers, it’s everything. 

The boys are totally unaware of Bobby’s presence, lurking just outside the door, and as Dean reaches for the tv remote, he brushes Sam’s hair out of his eyes, before cupping his little brother’s face gently. Sam looks up and they share one of those tiny, infinite moments of communication that totally exclude everyone else, and suddenly it clicks. 

_Sam and Dean are together_.

Still, Bobby has been around the block a few times, and he’s also not sure he’s not starting to suffer from senior moments, so he holds his reaction down and has a think. He heads upstairs to the guest room that’s never really been anything but Sam and Dean’s room. 

He hasn’t been in their room since Dean turned 13 - why would anyone voluntarily go into a teenage boy’s bedroom, has always been his line of reasoning, and besides, the boys get little enough privacy as it is. Even between their stays, he’s always left the room alone. The boys know that well enough; he’d told them clearly as teenagers that this was their space, and their first action when they arrive is always to dust and open the windows.

He doesn’t quite know what he’s expecting to find, but his suspicions are confirmed the minute he cracks the door open. The two twin beds he remembers from their childhood are pushed together, the covers spread across both. It’s not as clear cut as catching them in the act, but it’s a pretty good indicator. 

Feeling slightly rattled, he heads downstairs, snags a beer from the fridge and heads out to sit in his favourite old car. He loves it out here, in the silence of the big space around his scrapyard. He keeps a blanket in the car for especially cold days, and as he snuggles under it, he sets to thinking. 

His first thought is of John, and what he would think if he knew his boys were together. _Not happy_ , is his immediate conclusion, although he thinks that John might value the fact that it must make his boys even more insular and dependent on each other, less likely to let someone else come between them and threaten their mutual trust. 

He knows that the obvious reaction is disgust, and that had been the initial thought that flashed across his mind. They are brothers, after all, and society, the Bible, the law and everyone else is pretty fucking clear on what that means. But it hadn’t taken long for that feeling to dissolve in the face of what he knows about Sam and Dean, and as he sits, sipping his beer, he comes to a different conclusion for himself. 

There is just no way it can be wrong. They are fully consenting adults, and have been for a long time now. Their devotion to each other has always been blindingly clear, and it was strong enough to save the world. The care they show for each other, even through the layers of bickering and roughness that form large parts of their relationship, is greater than the vast majority of married couples that Bobby has ever met. He’d loved Karen, so much, but he hadn’t made a deal for her, hadn’t tried to bring her back. He suspects that this might have been another way that he and John disagreed over the boys, but John is gone and Bobby is the one looking after them now. 

What the boys have is beautiful, he’s always thought that, and this new revelation doesn’t change a thing. 

He polishes off his beer and heads back into the house to spend another slow evening with the boys he thinks of as his own.


	2. Jody

When Jody realises about Sam and Dean, she does feel a little stupid. It’s just so obvious in retrospect. She can’t believe it’s taken her all these years to work it out, and she’ll admit, she’s had her own private-time thoughts about the boys during those years, particularly Sam.

When she walks out into her yard and sees ill-defined shadows moving about, she can’t help but investigate. She’s a cop. It’s in her nature. Its soon clear, however, that the boys have slipped out of the house for some private time of their own, away from Alex and Claire and no doubt to escape from the terrors of Jody’s mom-voice.

Sam has Dean pressed up against the wall of her shed, his hands so tight on his brother’s hips that Dean’s feet are barely touching the floor. Dean’s arms are wrapped tight around his brother’s neck, pulling Sam close so that there is barely a sliver of space between them. They’re kissing deeply, completely unaware of her presence, and Jody knows she’s intruding on something deeply private.

She also knows that she should be shocked, disgusted, all sorts of words that people use to describe incest, but in the last few years she’s seen zombies, vampires, time-travelling pagan gods and virgin-sacrificing pagan gods, as well as being poisoned by the King of Hell, and she just can’t muster up the moral outrage. If they’re happy, that’s fine with her, and it certainly looks like they’re going to be very, very happy in about 10 minutes at the rate they’re going at it. 

She smiles to herself. _Besides, they’re incredibly hot together._


	3. Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added for Wincestmas 2017

Kevin will never be able to quite pin down when he worked it out, but he thinks it might have been around the time that Crowley set two of his demons to imitate the Winchesters. What he told Crowley later was true - it was the niceness, the helpfulness that really tipped him off to the fact that the demons weren’t really Sam and Dean; but it was something else, as well. Something less definable, but far more important.

The connection between the Winchesters, which was normally just a background thrumming, was absent. There was no silent communication, no finishing each other’s sentences, and they often strayed out of touching distance in a way that was totally unlike the Winchesters. Sam and Dean were almost always within arm’s reach if they weren’t outright touching. It was the puzzle piece he needs to work out that he’s been kidnapped and plot his escape. 

After that, he pays more attention. He notes not just the touches, but the intimacy of them; the way Sam will brush lint off Dean’s shirt with a soft smile; the way Dean’s hands on Sam’s hips forcibly move Sam from in front of the cooker; the way Dean straightens Sam’s clothes in the mornings. This is the longest he’s spent with them, and the only time that hasn’t been adrenaline-fueled, and they’re different, here, in this place they call home. 

He finds himself wondering idly, one evening, as Sam puts on a film that Dean loves but Sam hates. They’ve just eaten Sam’s favourite grilled chicken salad, prepared with such obvious care despite Dean’s complaints. He watches them and thinks about the true nature of their relationship, whether there’s anything more between them; and wonders if he cares. There’s an immediate twinge of “Eww”, the same instinctive feeling of revulsion he feels when he thinks about his mother having sex; but it’s more about the the way he views his own relationship with the Winchesters than any moral outrage. He’s a little surprised at his own tolerance, but he figures he’s got bigger fish to fry. 

When he realises that despite their apparently separate bedrooms, Sam’s bedding is never even slightly rumpled, it really just confirms what he already knew. 

He catches Sam one morning. He’s on his way back from the bathroom, when he sees Sam slip quietly out of Dean’s room. He’s just in his boxers, his long, lean body actually free of major bruises or injury for once, but Kevin has to immediately avert his eyes from the livid red hickey on Sam’s hipbone. 

Sam freezes when he sees Kevin, eyes wild and panicked, a heavy flush suffusing his face. “Kevin,” he stutters, “I’m… I just… I was…”

Kevin rolls his eyes. Sometimes he can’t believe that Sam’s ever successful in his life of deception. But it’s far too early in the morning for him to deal with this issue. 

“Don’t sneak about on my account,” he says, voice hoarse from sleep. “I don’t give a shit what you two get up to.”

Sam’s face goes blank with shock, but then its transformed; his mouth tips up in a wide smile and his dimples pop out. 

“Er… ok.”

“Just don’t ever let me see you two going at it, and we’ll be fine. My life sucks enough as it is.”

The blush is back, but Sam’s still smiling; and Kevin shuffles back towards his room filled with warmth that he’s able to give the Winchesters this little bit of acceptance. 


	4. Donna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added for Wincestmas 2017

Donna and Jody are drunk when Jody lets it slip. Donna’s had enough red wine that she’s revealed some of her secret thoughts of Dean; not all of them, she’s not that drunk, just the bit where maybe she’s admitted that she’d like it if there was something more.

“Oh honey,” Jody says, laughing. “I’ve been there, but trust me, you’ve gotta put that aside.”

Donna tips her wine glass out for more. “What do you mean?”

“Well those boys, they’re… there’s not much room in their lives for anyone except each other.”

“They’ll find someone to settle down with someday, surely? Two good looking boys like that?”

Jody laughs again, a low laugh that’s not mocking, but not joyful either. Donna can’t quite put her finger on the complexity of that laugh. 

“They’ve already found someone.”

“What? When? Which of them? Both of them?” Donna is full of questions for this exciting gossip about two men she worries about constantly. 

Jody leans forward and flicks her in the forehead. 

“Ow!” 

“They’ve found each other, dumbass. They’re never gonna need anyone else.”

“Oh.” It takes a moment for it to click, and then, “Oh! You mean they…?” She can’t quite get the words out, and she can feel herself blushing.

“Oh yeah.”

“Oh.” Donna’s mind is suddenly filled with images she knows she’s going to be revisiting later. 

“But… they’re brothers?”

“I think that when God himself makes you soulmates, you don’t worry so much about that stuff.”

 _Soulmates_. Donna mouths the word to herself. It makes sense. 

“How do you know?”

“Saw them once,” Jody says, a far-off look on her face. 

Donna flushes even hotter. “I bet that was quite something.”

“You betcha,” Jody replies, borrowing Donna’s catchphrase with a wink, and filling up both their glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://www.soy-em.tumblr.com/).


End file.
